The Bridge
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: a oneshot about Mai Tokiha and Yuuichi Tate because there just isn't enough of them : She stood there on the edge of the frayed, decrepit, cement bridge. Static, unmoving. She looked absolutely magnificent.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own My – HIME in any way, shape or form… no matter how much I wish I did!**

**The Bridge**

She stood there on the edge of the frayed, decrepit, cement bridge. Static, unmoving. She looked absolutely magnificent. Her short, sun-kissed orange hair blew in the light wind that wafted up off the water far below. Her pleaded skirt ruffled against the back of her slender pale thighs as her hands hung limp at her sides. She was a beautiful broken angel. That's what she was he decided, an empty, soulless, celestial being.

"What do you want?" her voice was hollow, void of all emotion.

"It just – it's just I heard a rumor that you might be leaving the school for good, so I—" He began.

"You what? What does that have to do with you?" She demanded.

"I'm worried about you. What's wrong with that?" he asked deeply concerned for her. He saw her shoulders cringe at his words. It seemed like she was trying to hide something from him; shelling herself into her cocoon—into her protective shield.

"Hey, tell me what happened… since the school fire you've been kind of… less talking and you and Mikoto have disappeared…" He struggled, trying to find the right words. Trying to ease the obvious pain that he knew was there, even if he couldn't see her light purple amethyst eyes.

"Takumi's gone," Her voice dead. It sent a chill down his spine. How could the once lively Mai she once was, have spiraled down to this? He sucked in a mouthful of air. It hurt him that she was suffering all this time and no one knew.

"He's no longer in this world," she continued in the same emotion-deprived tone, "He was caught in a fight between HiME and Mikoto killed him." she ended fiercely.

Her hands were tightly balled up in fists, clenching and unclenching with the enormous rage welling up inside her. Her eyebrows were screwed up in a concentrated fashion.

"And so, in return, I defeated Mikoto," her lips curled up into an ugly, impure smirk. It was truly repulsive on her. Mai Tokiha was NOT suppose to be cruel or even think cruel thoughts. She was suppose to care about people, even the ones she disliked most! This was not THE Mai Tokiha he liked—not at all.

"But that's not all," She turned to look at him dead in the eye and that's what her eyes told him. They told him that she felt dead, that there was no reason left in this world to live for. The only emotions left in her strained heart were anger and sorrow. There was no more room for love, no more room for _his_ love.

"Even before that, there was Alyssa. That's the kinda of person I am," she shifted her gaze to the crumbling grayish pavement below us, "you see? I've been fighting everyone and taking away the people that mean the most to them!" she exclaimed, her voice rising with more anger, more hatred.

_There's no more room for love, no more room…_

Her eyes connected with mine. They were round, wide and fierce, unforgiving. My heart clinched in his heart. It was a dull ache now. He could feel her detestation for the world, for what the world had done to her. It had taken away her brother, her only loved one left. His heart tightened in his chest.

He stared at her in awe. Her highlighted silhouette shining brilliantly against the setting sun; she seemed as if she was ablaze, a raging inferno.

He supposed she was.

She looked down to the degrading rock beneath their feet and back to his eyes in determination.

"Listen," her shoulders sighed, "don't ever come near me again. It's for your own sake Tate. I've told you this quite a few times before, but this, is the last time. Now, goodbye." She stepped to the edge of the shattered cement bridge.

Her words seeped into him, but he didn't register what she was saying. He didn't have time to process what she meant before she leaned backwards, falling to the shimmering water below. His eyes clenched shut, not wanting to believe this was happening. His brain shut down for a millisecond. The girl he deeply cared for was throwing herself off a fifty foot bridge! His eyes snapped open and he gasped.

"Now don't do it!" he cried after her, running to the ledge where she fell backwards off, "Tokiha!"

Then he saw a blurred pearl whiteness flash before his eyes. Her child, her companion, her Kagutsuchi. He shielded his face from the flames that leaped off his massive body.

"Mai!" he shouted to her in his last efforts to talk to her.

He watched helplessly as she flew off towards the now darkened horizon. His heart felt shattered. He screwed his eyes shut, willing his brain to forget what he had just witnessed. That she fled from him. That she left him standing alone on the decaying bridge, while she forced him to watch her fly off and possibly out of his life for good.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: I finally finished yey! You may remember this scene from Episode 22 (part B for anyone who cares). Yes this story is a "reenactment" of that scene, which it is. I thought I'd put a little of Yuuichi's thoughts in 'cause the Anime is so centered around Mai—I like her it's just there's nobody else's thoughts, only hers. Well this is my first Mai-HiME/My–Hime fic but I hoped you all liked it. When I went to go look for some MaixYuuichi all I found was ShizuruxNatsuki! (no offense to SxN fans! ;) ) So I decided to write a MxY and here is the product… Of course with the inspiration of **irma rokz** lol. Please review! I love feedback! Oh and if you find any spelling and/or grammar mistakes please PLEASE review if only to tell me so. It means a lot to me! **


End file.
